


Cuffs

by Anonymous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU - Alec and Jace Weren't Raised as Brothers, Alec isn't a shy/naive virgin, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Mundane, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Businessman!Jace, Dark/Morally Gray!Alec, Dark/Morally Gray!Jace, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama, First Meetings, Handcuffs, Hitman!Alec, Hookups, M/M, Magnus Friendly, No Incest, Prompt Fill, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, and dom alec, it's not a coincidence it's a copy (one that i did not make), no magnus bashing here sorry, slight sub jace, so if you see that know that it's magnus/jace and they took it from this work lol, sorry book fans, there's a fic in the malec tag somewhere called "the job" with similar tags/description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17221265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alec is hired to kill handsome businessman and heir to the Morgenstern business empire, Jace Herondale. Things don't exactly go as expected.





	Cuffs

 

Alec looked across the bar at the man nursing a whiskey.

His target was handsome enough--blonde hair, strong jaw, and unique eyes. 

His intel had said Herondale would be here: a seedy gay bar nestled deep in New York. He came here to relieve stress after bad business deals-and the Clave, the agency Alec worked for, had made sure he'd be heading here today.

And there he was.

He walked over, slipping into the seat next to him.

"I'll have one of what he's having," he told the bartender. She was a pretty woman (not that Alec would really personally know) with dark skin and a head of curls. 

"Coming right up," she said.

Alec turned to the man sitting next to him, but said nothing, just looking him up and down with interest. 

"See something you like?" the man asked.

Alec nearly rolled his eyes-it was a cheesy line said with overconfidence-but didn't blow his cover. "Maybe. Can I buy you a drink?"

Herondale took a final swig, finishing off his glass. "Not that I'm complaining, but don't you want to know a guy's name before spending money on him?"

Alec smiled. "I'm good with what I see," he said. "But if it bothers you-I'm Alec."

He didn't know why he gave his real name-he supposed it didn't really matter, it's not like Herondale would be alive to look him up afterwards.

"Jace," Herondale said. "Nice to meet you, Alec." 

"You, too, Jace," Alec said, smiling softly at him. There was something about this man...

Maia set their drinks down, grinning at both of them. "Enjoy, lovebirds," she said. "Jace, don't mess this one up. You haven't had someone this pretty show interest since... well, me. And I was tipsy."

"You loved it," Jace called after her, laughing. She laughed back, disappearing into the back room. Clearly, they were friends.

"So you bi, then?" Alec asked. "Or pan?"

"Yeah, problem?" Jace asked defensively.

Alec shrugged. "Nah," he said. "Best guy I ever dated was bi."

"Past tense?" Jace said, raising his eyebrows. "Or should I back off?"

"No backing off required," Alec promised. 

"Sorry about your ex, then," Jace said. "Unless you're just looking for a little action on the side. Which I'm not necessarily against, but it'd be better to know so we can go back to your place."

"Don't worry," Alec laughed. "Like I said, there's no need to back off."

Jace grinned, taking a sip of his drink. "Good," he said. "I'm kind of possessive." 

"Oh, really?" Alec said playfully. "We've barely even met, Jace, and you're already jealous of my exes?" 

"What can I say?" Jace said. "You're a beautiful man. Plus, I've always liked the tall ones."

"And I like blondes," Alec said. "So I suppose we're compatible."

"A hookup made in heaven," Jace teased.

"Absolutely," Alec purred. "Now, is this hookup gonna happen or what?"

As they left the bar together, Maia whistling behind them, Alec thought about the job he was supposed to do.

He had originally planned to poison the drink with a slow-acting poison, but Jace deserved better than that.

And anyway, he'd rather wait till they were in a more private space. 

Maybe he'd even have a little fun first.

Or if things went the way Alec was kind of hoping... well, the Clave wouldn't be pleased, but Alec could handle it.

They made it to Alec's apartment-which was, by design, not very far from the bar-and Alec led him to the bedroom.

Jace eagerly climbed onto the bed, beginning to take off his clothes almost immediately.

Alec watched, then pulled a pair of handcuffs from the bedside table. "Wanna have some fun?" he said, grinning. 

Jace hesitated.

"Oh, come on, pretty boy," Alec crooned. "I know your type. Always in control. You just need to let loose a little, yeah? Let me take care of you for a bit. Promise I won't hurt you..."

 

He could see how Jace wanted it. Tried to deny himself.

But he wasn't used to denying himself anything.

"It's got a safety clasp," Alec said. "You can undo it yourself once I put it on you."

Finally, he broke.

Alec grinned. "Good boy," he said, and Jace felt his cock jolt.

He was handcuffed to the headboard. Alec was surprisingly gentle, and the cuffs weren't too tight or too loose.

"Just sit on the bed," Alec said, voice full of dark promise. "I left some stuff in the bathroom that we'll need."

Alec went into the other room, rummaging through the cabinet until he found exactly what he was looking for.

This was gonna be fun.

Jace absently fingered the safety clasp. Then after a moment, he realized it wasn't moving.

He tried it harder. The cuffs held fast.

"Alec," he called. "I think something's wro-"

Jace looked up at the sound of footsteps, but what he saw made him jump back.

Alec cocked the gun in his hands, pointing it at Jace's forehead. His hazel eyes gleamed coldly, no trace of the fondness or attraction from earlier on his face.

He was fully dressed, while Jace was almost completely naked. He had his boxers on, but that was all.

"W-what the fuck?"

Alec snorted. "Come on, rich boy," he said. "Figure it out. You know, for a powerful businessman, you have terrible security. But then, I suppose your daddy is the real businessman, right? You just reap the rewards and laugh at the people you consider inferior. You enforce the rules, right, not make them? Is that what you tell yourself to sleep at night?"

"D-don't kill me," Jace said, cowering. "I can give you-money! Cars! Anything you want! Whatever they're paying you, I'll give you double!" 

Alec rolled his eyes. "No thanks," he said. "You know, I was gonna poison you. Then I played with the idea of choking you... something more painful. The great Jace Herondale deserves a better death than a simple poisoned drink. After everything you and your father and your company have done... I wanted it to be more up close and personal. A gun is more messy, but also more simple... maybe you would prefer suffocation? Or I could drown you in the bathtub?"

He said this all in a calm, friendly voice.

He had no intentions of doing anything but a quick shot to the head. But after reading the Morgenstern file, plus his obnoxious personality... Alec couldn't help but wanting to scare him a little. Like he'd scared so many others under his father's thumb.

"Please," Jace said again.

"Shut up," Alec snapped. "How many people begged you for their lives or for the safety of their families? Hmm? Did you give them any mercy?"

Jace said nothing, just staring, pale and helpless.

"How many women have you raped because you felt entitled? How many did you pay to have disappear?"

Jace opened his mouth but nothing came out. He had no answer to give.

The hitman would know if he was lying, and the truth that he clearly already knew wouldn't gain him any favors if spoken out loud.

"I don't feel sorry for you at all," Alec continued. "I was hired to kill you, but to be quite honest? I would have done it for free."

"Let me go," Jace croaked. "My father will come for you. Let me go and I'll make sure he leaves you alone."

Alec laughed. "Valentine doesn't care about you. You've caused nothing but messes for him, anyway. And even if you mattered to him at all, well... he's next on my list."

Jace tried to wriggle out of the cuffs again, to no avail. 

"You know what, second thought," Alec said. "Shot to the head, nice and quick. Easy to make it look like a suicide. And quicker than you deserve." 

Jace struggled against the cuffs.

He didn't escape.

 

 

Alec was very good at his job.

There was no trace of his presence, and Maia was of course in on the whole thing (she, like everyone else in the neighborhood, had hated him but never said anything due to his job and his father), and she helped with the bar's cameras and any eyewitness accounts. 

And after a long day of clean-up, setting everything up for the authorities perfectly, he finally arrived back at his apartment. His real one.

He closed the door behind him, sighing. 

"Hi, honey, I'm home," he called.

"In the kitchen," Magnus said.

Alec followed his voice, and once he was near enough, he pulled Magnus into his arms, kissing him.

Magnus smiled into the kiss, kissing back easily. 

"Hey, babe," he said. "How'd your mission go?"

"Ended well," Alec said. "Had to pretend to seduce the guy which was-awkward, to say the least."

"Oh, really?" Magnus asked. "Was he handsome at least?"

"I... guess?" Alec said. "Nowhere near compared to you, though, sweetheart."

Magnus beamed at him. "You flatter me, angel."

"It's only the truth."

"Well, I love you," Magnus said, kissing him again. "Let me go, though, I'm making dinner. And wait till I tell you my day at work, it was  _exhausting._ I've told you about Lorenzo, right? Well, I didn't think he could be more of an ass, but apparently, I was  _wrong."_

"Do you want me to kill him?" Alec said with a straight face.

Magnus laughed, knowing by now Alec wasn't serious. Mostly. "Maybe once he gets to the point of making  _Catarina_ pissed off we can talk more serious solutions."

Alec kissed him again, unable to resist, then unwound his arms from around his waist. "I should let you get back to cooking. Anything I can do to help?"

"It's my turn to cook," Magnus reminded him. "You're supposed to relax."

Alec shrugged. "You know me, I like to have something to do. And I'm great with knives."

Magnus relented with a fond sigh. "Do you mind cutting the peppers, then?"

"Of course," Alec said, and they got to work.

It was the perfect domestic scene, cooking together and exchanging banter and jokes and talking about their days.

Alec couldn't stop smiling at his fiance. He loved coming home to this after work.

After dinner, they would cuddle on the couch, maybe watch some TV together. 

And after that, Alec would take Magnus to bed.

And when he cuffed a handsome (albeit much more handsome) man to a bed here in his own apartment, there would be a very different ending than his earlier escapade.

After all, fucking Magnus was the best feeling in the world. Sure, taking out assholes like Herondale was great, but holding the one he loved close and making love to him?

There was nothing better.

 

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by a friend :)
> 
>  **edit:** to the person who literally just copied this fic and made it magnus/jace while tagged malec.... thanks for the laugh mate you fuckin made my day! that whole fic was so goddamn stupid it cracked me up. like you couldn't even write your own fic to make fun of me wow lmaooooo
> 
> genuinely considering changing the title of this one to "The Job" just to fuck with that idiot lmao


End file.
